His Sister, Her Weapon
by FatLittleChibi
Summary: She is his younger sister, her overprotective partner is his friends younger brother... this could create some problems...
1. Meet Kotomi

"Class. Look here." Called Stein. Everyone looked to the front of the room. A young girl was standing next to Stein, her long black hair forming a dark curtain in front of her face. Her partner was a little boy who looked about 10 with a black shihakusho with a haori covering it and white hair . "This girl is Kotomi. Your new classmate." "EH that wimp! She couldn't even hit me!" Black Star laughed. Her shy exterior suddenly vanished and was replaced by a fierce glare "you have a problem with me punk?" she yelled at him "I'll fight you if I have to girl!" Black Star yelled back. "ok." "I'll warn you now Black Star, Kotomi has a very powerful partner." "Just let me fight her akase." "Ok then." Then Kotomi did something strange. She laughed. "I've wanted to let of some steam." "Tsubaki!" "Toshiro." "Ninja sword mode." Tsubaki turned into a short sword but Toshiro turned into a Japanese sword, the guard was a four-pointed star and the hilt was blue. "HERE I COME!" She stood there and before he could hit her she jumped out of the way and sliced his back with the flat side of her blade. "ok that's it!" said Stein.

-the next day in front of the job board-

"WHAT! WHAT! WHAAAAAT!" yelled black star. "What is it black star." Asked Soul

"SOMEONE TOOK THE LEVEL THREE MISSON!" "It was probably just kid." "Oi Black Star why are you yelling." Said Kid irritably. "AAAAAAAAAAH!" yelled Soul and Black Star. "Someone took the level three mission." said Maka. "NANI!" said kid.

-in England-

"Oi, Toshiro?" "Yes Kotomi." "We'll there soon right?" "Right." "Let's get this over with so I can report back to father." "Alright." They arrived in London. "I don't see what's so amazing about this place…" mumbled Kotomi. "All we need to do is kill this so called Jack the Ripper right?" said Toshiro. "Right." Mumbled Kotomi, who was lost in thought. Suddenly something hit Kotomi in the back so hard she spit out a bit of crimson blood. "KOTOMI!" Screamed Toshiro. Kotomi slammed into a pillar of the bridge they landed on causing more blood to stain the snowy ground. Kotomi collapsed onto the ground with her back bleeding and warm blood trickling out of her mouth. A pool of red began to form around her body. Kotomi slowly began to get up until she was on her hands and knees, shaking horribly. "Toshiro?" "Yes Kotomi." Toshiro whispered he tried to sound brave but there was a shaky edge to his voice. "P-please .Transform." "O-ok." It only took a minute for her to kill the kishin but she limped as she walked a few paces. Kotomi's body couldn't handle the strain anymore. She collapsed onto the bridge, a pool of crimson forming around her limp body. Soon Kid arrived on his skateboard, he shook his head but smiled. "What a troublesome imoto."


	2. Overprotective

"Hurry Toshiro! We're going to be late for school!" "Ugh. Kotomi, it's your fault for taking so long getting ready." "Ok, ok!" as they got closer to the Shibusen they noticed Soul and Maka waiting on the steps. "Come this way Kotomi!" Toshiro yanked her in the other direction by her wrist. "Toshiro! What are you doing!" Kotomi cried "Never mind that. Just stay away from Soul." Toshiro snapped "But-" "NO QUESTIONS!" Kotomi snatched her hand away from his grip and stormed off in Soul and Maka's direction. "Kotomi wai-" Toshiro began but Kotomi stopped him "SAVE IT!" She snapped and ran off. Once she was out of sight he face-palmed himself "I'm so stupid!"

Kotomi didn't look at Toshiro once during class and made a point of sitting next to Kid or Soul for the next week. Even when they went on missions she didn't once talk to him except to say to him: "Get in your weapon form." After two weeks of this Toshiro snapped and cornered her after school "I'm fed up with you! Why are you ignoring me! WHY!" he screamed at he "BECAUSE YOU KEEP TRYING TO RULE MY LIFE!" "I'M PROTECTING YOU!" "FROM WHAT?" "FROM-" Toshiro began but he was cut off by Kotomi grasping his shirt crying "I-i-I know I-I-I'm s-sorry." Suddenly a hand came out of nowhere and snatched Kotomi out of Toshiro's arms. "What did you do to my sister?!" Kid hissed at him.


	3. Kid VS Toshiro VS Kotomi

"KID!" yelped Kotomi. "I did nothing to her." Toshiro said "THEN WHY IS SHE CRYING!" yelled Kid "K-kid h-he didn't d-do anything." Kotomi hiccupped. Kid's look softened when she spoke "Are you sure." "Yes. Nothing happened." She smiled and he let her go. "Be safe." Kid whispered as he kissed her forehead. As soon as kid left Kotomi felt a yank on her wrist, Toshiro's arms looped around her stomach from behind she relaxed into his embrace and he whispered "I'm so sorry." into her ear. He let go and smiled sadly at her, "It's alright!" Kotomi said happily.

Soon they walked into their shared house, neither of them felt like going to school after what happened. The next day at school everyone bombarded them with questions but Toshiro was still avoiding Soul. Whenever she asked why he would change the subject. They looked at the job board, Kotomi attempted to grab one on the top but failed, she jumped up and down trying until a hand shot out and grabbed it, she looked in that direction and exclaimed "Oh! Hi Soul!" "If you're going to take a mission at least make sure you can GRAB it!" he chuckled as he handed her the paper. "Alright point taken." She deadpanned "Hey is that how you thank someone?" he mocked "Oh! Where's Toshiro?" "Toshiro. Toshiro Evans?" "Well I don't know his last name but his name IS Toshiro." "He's my brother." "Oh… WAIT WHAT!"

Kotomi: Well that was a surprise!

Soul: Wait, why was I not in the last two chapters?

Black*Star, Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty: We where not in the last in the last chapters either

Shiromaru: Calm down! You'll all be in the next chapters.

Kotomi and Toshiro: Rate and Review!

**A/N Toshiro is taller than Kotomi by an inch so he is around Soul's height. Also Toshiro Hitsugaya is from Bleach and he is not my character. He belongs to Tite Kubo.**


	4. Her hat

"Yea, he's my younger brother. I'm surprised the white hair wasn't a dead giveaway." Soul chuckled "Oh! Shaddup!" she yelled playfully smacking him on the arm. "When are you going to stop wearing that hat?" Soul asked, "You never take it off." He asked reaching for the hat. She jerked away from him suddenly "HEY! DON'T TOUCH MY HAT!" she yelled "Sorry, sorry jeez" he held his hands up in a 'defeat' motion**. (A/N No one knows Kotomi is Kid's younger sister except Toshiro) **She ran off and called behind her shoulder "See you at training!" Black*Star walked up to Soul and whispered to him, "Wanna have a bet?" "What kind?" Soul asked "During training try to knock off Kotomi's hat, whoever can knock off her hat gets 20 bucks from the loser." "You're on!" Soul exclaimed.

-During Training-

"Ok! Is everyone here?" Kotomi asked "Well Soul, Maka, Kid, Liz, Patty, Black*Star, and Tsubaki are here. So yea everyone is here." Toshiro said in response. "Remember our bet Soul." Black*Star whispered, Soul nodded in response hurry up you two Maka yelled. Kotomi rushed towards Maka and raised her sword over her head, Maka dodged it and sliced at Kotomi but she blocked it with her sword. Kid aimed at Black*Star as he rushed at Kotomi…

-Later-

"Ok then now it's time for the weapons to join in too." Soul and Black*Star shared a grin. Black*Star faked a blow at Kid then rushed towards Maka while soul aimed for Kotomi Soul reached her and swiped at her head with his now transformed arm, he knocked off her hat. Kotomi screamed, covered her head and curled into a ball. Kid ran over to her and helped her up. That was when they saw it… The two stripes that where on the left side of her head. "Kid… You and Kotomi… Are… Siblings?"

-Kotomi: Really?

Shiromaru: Yes.

Everyone else: well at least we where in this chapter

Kid: Rate & Review!


End file.
